


Трудности перевода-2

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, Demo Reel - Fandom, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Conventions, Fluff, M/M, Woobie Donnie, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Донни встречает интернет-знаменитость на новом конвенте. Споткнувшись об робота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности перевода-2

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Lost in Translation 2](http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com/337221.html) авторства aunt_zelda.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

Донни одиноко бродит по очередному конвенту. На сей раз ни Анкла Йо, ни Эгораптора рядом нет, и, окружённый людьми, которые легко понимают все многочисленные шутки и отсылки к вещам, что прошли мимо него в детстве, он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Их слишком много для него.  
В конце концов он теряется среди стендов с мерчандайзом, голодный, усталый и жалеющий, что с ним нет Анкла Йо.  
Затем Донни спотыкается обо что-то и падает на пол.  
— Ну блеск. — Он мотает головой и встаёт, успев заметить краем глаза, как небольшое серебристое нечто быстро ускользает прочь.  
Донни следует за ним, желая проучить эту серебристую змейку, или на что он там налетел. Она приводит его к столу, за которым сидит человек в отличной шляпе и чинит ещё одну такую же штуковину.  
— Эй! — подскочив к нему, Донни бьёт кулаком по столу. — Твой мелкий робот пытался меня укокошить!  
— Что? — Парень в шляпе недоумённо смотрит на него.  
— Твой мелкий робот! Хотел меня убить! — Но гнев Донни понемногу проходит. Этот парень не похож на какого-нибудь ищущего драки придурка: он выглядит как вполне дружелюбный человек, спокойно продающий всякую фанатскую дребедень. Очередной задрот, который чувствует себя как рыба в воде среди всех этих людей. Донни никогда не ощущал связи с ними. Ему всегда казалось, что он немного похож на уличного ребёнка, который заглядывает в окно дома и видит там счастливую семью.   
— Забей, — ворчит Донни и отворачивается, чтобы уйти и оставить счастливого задрота в покое. Зачем мешать другим веселиться.  
— Эй, эй, постой! — вскочив из-за стола, парень в шляпе преграждает ему дорогу. — Прости, такие уж они, всё время убегают. Я им говорю, чтоб не лезли людям под ноги, но они ещё не привыкли к такому большому пространству. Ты споткнулся об него?  
Донни вздыхает.  
— Да.  
— Извини. Кхм... можно, я куплю тебе сэндвич или ещё что?  
Донни смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, зачем он это делает. Но он не похож на маньяка — всего лишь вежливый человек, который хочет извиниться перед незнакомцем.  
— ...Конечно.

***

Его зовут Линкара. Он ведёт интернет-шоу, где обозревает комиксы и рассказывает о "Могучих Рейнджерах". Донни припоминает "Рейнджеров", он порой смотрел их ребёнком. Это занимало его на некоторое время, пока нянька нюхала кокс в ванной, а мама пропадала на съёмках.  
Линкара проявляет живой интерес к Демо Рил, он говорит, это похоже на то, что иногда делают он и его друзья. Да, где-то дюжина людей собирается вместе и снимает кино. Он не уверен, что они вновь будут снимать что-то масштабное — последний проект здорово вымотал их всех — скорее всего, они займутся в будущем мини-фильмами.  
Они посещают вместе несколько панелей, Линкару не раз окружают фанаты, в том числе визжащие от восторга и краснеющие от смущения девушки. Донни чувствует укол ревности, и это ощущение преследует его некоторое время — он думает о низком количестве просмотров своих видео и жалеет, что у него нет и сотой доли популярности и того числа поклонников, что есть у Линкары.  
Линкара, по всей видимости, замечает это, и похлопывает Донни по плечу.  
— Я занимаюсь этим уже пять лет. Новый выпуск каждую неделю, если только не случится какого-нибудь форс-мажора. Всегда придерживайся графика, выделяйся из толпы, участвуй в кроссоверах — так и зарабатываются фанаты.  
Донни кивает.  
— Это как появление на шоу Колбера, да?  
— Тоже любишь ТВ-Тропы? — Линкара широко улыбается.  
Донни пожимает плечами.  
— Провёл там пару часов. Хотел узнать побольше о... людях вроде тебя.  
— Когда проводишь на ТВ-Тропах достаточно времени, становишься одним из нас, — ухмыляется он.  
— Возможно.  
Очередная панель выпадает на безбожно поздний час, и Донни просто-напросто засыпает во время показа. Очнувшись, он обнаруживает, что во сне привалился к Линкаре и положил голову ему на плечо. Зрители вокруг них громко радуются, когда на экране происходит что-нибудь глупое и нелепое.  
Донни продолжает притворяться спящим, и Линкара не пытается его "разбудить" вплоть до конца фильма.  
Они пьют вместе в баре при отеле, Донни кладёт руку ему на бедро и, затаив дыхание, следит за его реакцией. Он уверен, что сделал ошибку, не так всё истолковал, и Линкара отвергнет его, как обычно и бывает с Донни, может, даже ударит — но Линкара, мягко улыбнувшись, подаётся вперёд и нежно его целует. Он не похож на Анкла Йо или на Эгораптора, но ощущения схожие.  
Они поднимаются в номер Линкары — очередная безликая, но вполне удобная комната с угловатой мебелью и одинаковыми кроватями, которая к концу выходных будет завалена пустыми бутылками из-под лимонада и мелкими монетками. Донни видит множество косплейных нарядов в шкафу, когда вешает туда свой пиджак со шляпой, и хочет спросить, откуда они все. Но затем Линкара подходит к нему со спины, трётся носом о его шею, и Донни решает, что все вопросы могут подождать до утра. 


End file.
